War of the Mind
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: An event sends Sookie into post traumatic stress, and she is sent off to live in the Fae realm. However, she is unceremoniously returned, with a strange secret. Her memories are gone, and for some reason, Eric and Pam appear to be parenting two strange, baby twins. HepV is a thing of the past. What happened to her, and what is going to happen now? All characters cent. ONGOING
1. A Strange New World

**A.N: **I am just going my way, from SE07EP03. Expect this to be multi-chap, and very much like the series itself, will be about pretty much all of the characters, and no one in particular. Read and Review to spur me on, please! (SPOILER WARNING: If you haven't watched up to SE07EP03 then DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!)

* * *

oOo

There was music playing. Soft, tinkling music, like someone playing a child's piano – one of those in ridiculously high key, that are only used for playing nursery rhymes like _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_. It was soothing sound, making Sookie feel like she was floating on air; like she was weightless.

Then she could hear voices, which seemed to bring her back down to earth. There were male and female voices and they seemed to be arguing. She couldn't see anything; everything seemed to be completely dark. Was she still asleep? Was she in a coma? What was going on?

"Sookie," a soft voice spoke, that she recognised instantly. It was Eric. She hadn't seen or spoken to Eric for a while, so she was pleasantly surprised to hear his voice.

"Fuckin' Sookie!" another voice responded, the harsh, Southern tones of Eric's progeny, Pam. "Wake the fuck up!" Sookie felt a sharp pain across her face, and guessed Pam must have slapped her cheek. Slowly, Sookie forced her eyelids apart, trying to ignore how heavy and painful they felt. The light in the room she was in was bright, ultraviolet and directly over her face. She squeezed her eyelids open and closed several times, adjusting to the sudden change in ambience. She could see three distinct shapes in front of her; one tall and wide shouldered, one with a distinctive curvy outline, and one smaller, about the size of a teenage girl.

"Sookie, it's me, Willa," the shortest shape loomed into view. Willa's fangs were protruding, and she had a bloodstain across her pretty, pale face. "How do you feel?"

"Hmm…" Sookie murmured. Her stomach felt bloated and painful, and she was burning a little lower down, too. "Pain…"

"Eric, you're gonna have to give her some of your blood," Pam drawled. "Pass those things to me." There was a shuffling of something moving, and in the next moment, Willa's face had been replaced with Eric's.

"Wh-what's going on?" whispered Sookie. "Eric, where am I? Where's Alcide-" but at that moment, Sookie had a sudden flashback of memories. The last thing she remembered; soaking wet and covered in vampire blood, and then Alcide being shot right in between the eyes and falling to the ground, definitely dead. "Alcide…" she sobbed, her breath catching in her throat. There was the sound of teeth biting into skin, and Eric held his arm out to Sookie, who latched onto his arm, still crying. After about a minute of taking his blood, he pulled away, and vanished from view again.

The effects were very quick, due to Eric's old, powerful blood. She felt the pain in her stomach dissolving quickly, and a feeling in her nether regions, which was like something being melted back together. What had happened to her? Her senses were becoming more acute now, and she could see ahead of her more clearly.

There was a sound, like a baby crying. Sookie opened her eyes wider, and tried to sit up, but she appeared to be restrained at the shoulders. She noticed Eric was rocking something, two things…

"What are those!" she shrieked suddenly, trying to wrestle out of her restraints. "Let me out of here! Willa!" She looked over at the youngest vampire, whose lip was shaking, and she had backed up behind Pam. Pam was stood with her hands on her hips, and was wearing what looked like an oversized blue smock, like the scrubs they wore in hospitals. Her hair and make-up was immaculate, despite having more bloodstains in her hair and on her features than Willa did. "Pam, please!" Sookie begged. Eric came closer to her, and she noticed he was cradling two new-born infants.

Her breath left her lungs as she realised what was going on. These were obviously her babies. She had obviously just given birth to them, but for some reason she couldn't remember why, or under what circumstances she had come to be pregnant. The last thing she remembered was the expression that was permanently pasted on Alicide's face when he had been shot dead.

"Eric…please…what is going on…" she stammered, her lip quivering. Eric passed the two babies to Pam and Willa, and whispered something to them that Sookie couldn't make out. The two female vampires had a baby each, and they both left the bright room through a door somewhere behind Sookie's bed. "Are those…are those my…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm going to explain everything to you to the best of my ability, Sookie. I'm just going to loosen your restraints so you can sit up more comfortably." Eric leaned across from the wooden chair he had just seated himself in beside her bed, and unfixed what appeared to be a vast, brown leather belt across her chest and shoulders. She breathed out, feeling a lot more comfortable, and forced herself upright into a sitting position. Sookie could see things a lot clearly now – she was in what seemed to be a hospital room, but there were no doctors or nurses around. In fact, it didn't seem like a regular hospital room – it was just very bright, very white, and very sterile. There was her bed in the middle, facing a window onto the corridor straight ahead of her. There were two stiff, wooden chairs either side of her bed, one of which Eric was already occupying, and a sink and a silver table on wheels in front of it. Eric's hair had grown out a little, and he was wearing the same blue overalls that Pam had been wearing. There was blood in his hair and across his mouth, but at least his fangs were retracted.

"Explain everything, and quickly." A deep rumbling in Sookie's stomach told her that she was starving hungry.

Eric rested his face in his hands. "Well. Do you remember Alcide's murder in the woods near your home, the woods where the Hep V infected vampires had been hunting?"

Sookie nodded slowly, trying to avoid thinking directly of the painful memory of Alcide's death.

"Well, you seemed to go into a mental breakdown straight after his death. We took you back to your home, thinking it was just shock. Even though you've seen a lot of people die since the vampires came out of the coffin, Alcide's death seemed to just…put the nail right in the coffin, it seems." Eric paused, and straightened up. "For about five days, you were suffering with extreme PTSD. You wouldn't talk to anyone, you wouldn't eat anything. You just laid in bed every day, your eyes were all glossed over, like you weren't really there. Jason and Violet moved into your house to watch over you - Violet was using the Cubby I built - but it wasn't making any difference. Nothing seemed to be bringing you back to life."

Sookie frowned, trying to imagine this scene in her head, of Jason and Violet nursing her back to stable mental health. It didn't seem realistic, and for the life of her, she couldn't remember the slightest thing.

"Everyone was just about to give up on you completely, when your Grandfather appeared," Eric continued. When Sookie pulled a confused expression, he corrected himself. "Your Fae Grandfather, that is. Niall Brigant came through to our world, and insisted that you go back to the Fae realm with him to recover. We had no other choice, Sookie – no one was around to make a proper decision for you, other than Jason. And Jason seemed to think that you had the best chance of recovery with your Grandfather.

"So we let you go. Jason was receiving regular updates from Niall to ensure us that you were well and you would be returning soon, but he couldn't say when. So everyone just got on with their lives. The Japanese found a cure for HepV, and it was used widespread on all vampires and humans, to ensure no one was carrying the disease. Your friends were rescued from Fangtasia, where the infected vampires had been nesting – much to Pam's distaste, when she found out – and went back to Bon Temps. But unfortunately, the majority of the Bon Temps residents as you know them had changed for the worse. The ones who had decided that rebelling against all things supernatural and strange to them – most of them have died, Sookie, in the time you were away."

"How long was I gone for?" Sookie asked quietly, after a few moments of trying to process this information.

"You were gone for ten months in our world, but we don't know how long you spent in the Fae Realm. Niall was supposed to bring you back himself, when you were recovered, but that didn't happen."

"What _did _happen?" pressured Sookie, desperately.

"Well, within the ten months, Pam and I have managed to claim Fangtasia back, and the rights to run it as a bar again. It was about five in the morning yesterday morning, and we had been closed up for about an hour. When someone starts knocking on the door at that time, we usually just ignore it – expecting Fangbangers or Drainers or someone else determined to try and get us out of our coffins when dawn is approaching. But I just had a feeling this wasn't right. So I opened the door, and there you were, Sookie. Standing there, completely naked in my doorway, and completely, immensely, pregnant."

A deathlike silence hung in the air after he said this. "Pregnant," Sookie repeated in a mumble.

"Yes," Eric replied. "I tried to ask what had happened to you, but you had no idea. You were completely disorientated, you were freaking out and panicking, screaming for someone called Icarus."

"Who's Icarus?" Sookie asked.

"I have no idea. But you asked for him. I called Jason to come and pick you up so that we could go to ground for the day and at some point during our rest, you started to go into labour. Jason was going to take you to the hospital, but you were shooting your lightening rays out of your vagina." Sookie blinked at Eric's bluntness. "So, Jason didn't want you to have to suffer the questioning, when you didn't already have a clue what was going on. So he called the only people he thought could help – me and Pam, and Bill."

"Bill..?"

"Pam and I flew with you back to Shreveport, where we intended for you to see Dr Ludwig. But Dr Ludwig hasn't been seen in Louisiana since way before a lot of the stuff kicked off, so we broke into her medical quarters – where you are located now – and set to delivering the baby ourselves."

"Baby..?"

"Babies, I should correct you. You gave birth to two female twins, and you had multiple orgasms during the birthing process, also."

Sookie lay back on her hospital bed, staring up at the bright white lights above her, for about five minutes. "Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie?" He replied.

"I want my babies."

Instead of answering me, he reached over and refastened the belt across my chest and shoulders, which he had previously undone. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Sookie."

Sookie glared at him questioningly.

"As most of the human residence of Bon Temps perished ten months ago, Bill Compton was instated as Mayor of Bon Temps. Sam Merlotte is assisting him with this notion, preferring not to be entirely in the public eye. I have also been reinstated as Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. Bill, Jason, Sam, and I don't think you are currently fit to parent these strange alien babies."

"But they are my babies!" screeched Sookie, trying to break free of her restraints. Her blood was boiling.

"Yes, but you don't remember conceiving them, or even the man you conceived them with."

"It must have been Alcide, you idiot!" yelled Sookie. "If I was in the Fae Realm for ten months, I could have gotten pregnant with Alcide before I left."

Eric fell silent, waiting for Sookie to calm down, before he spoke again. "Sookie, you know as well as I do – especially after Andy Bellefleur fathered four Fae children – pregnancy is on a different time frame in the Fae world. You have been impregnated by a faerie, and you were probably pregnant for about a month. My theory is that you have used up your light between getting pregnant and giving birth, and you have probably been banished from the Fae world, no longer being part-Fae."

"Used my light?"

"Niall told us this. He said he had also told you, quite a while ago. You had almost used up your light, and he said that if you used the energy you could conjure that could kill a vampire, you would fully vanquish your light for good, therefore ending your life as part-fae. You can no longer hear minds, I believe."

"I wouldn't know; there are no humans around."

"There are humans all around, Sookie. Dr Ludwig's hospital is located entirely on a first floor, in the middle of the city of Shreveport. People are walking past, right outside that door, right this moment."

Sookie took a moment to absorb this fact. It was true. Her brain was utterly, blissfully silent.

But it still didn't change the fact at hand. Sookie had given birth to those twins, and she wanted them desperately. She didn't even have to speak, Eric answered before her. "I'm sorry, Sookie," he muttered softly. He stood up, and shrugged off the blue overalls, revealing that he was wearing an outfit of black jeans and a grey shirt underneath. He used the scrubs to wipe the blood from his mouth and face. "The babies are staying with us." He started to walk away, leaving Sookie there, strapped to the bed.

"No! Eric! Come back! You can't do that!" Sookie shrieked shrilly, feeling panic rising in her stomach. "If you are right and those babies are fae, you will kill them!" She heard the door opening. "Their blood will be more enticing than mine! You won't be able to control yourself!" Sookie started screaming over and over again, not hearing that Eric had already left the room and vanished from Dr Ludwig's hospital. She screamed until her throat was raw, and cried until her eyes swelled right up, and she had no choice but to fall back to the sweet, never-ending darkness that was sleep.


	2. A Place Called Dissociation

**A.N: **Hi readers! I have a few things to mention before we continue with the story! First of all, I'm getting a lot of story alerts added, but no reviews! Come on people, give me a reason to keep writing!

Now, excuse me if I'm sounding pedantic, but can you refrain from reviewing if you're only going to criticize me for something? I am a big fan of the thing we call **constructive criticism**, where we alert the author's attention to something we like in the story and then move on to **politely **point out any mistakes or things that you don't like within the story. And if you don't like anything in the story, you don't read it. Please don't make a point of making a review just to leave a rude comment about something that you don't agree with, because I don't care!

Another note, the rude review that I am hinting to (left by an anonymous guest, of course) was in relevance to Eric being quite "OC" at the end. The review stated that Eric wouldn't have acted that way towards Sookie. The way I see it – Eric is a vampire, he's been around for countless thousands of years and he's had to make decisions that he might not necessarily want to do. Take the example of, in SE07EP03 that has just gone this week (WARNING: SPOILERS), where he chose his lover, Sylvie, over Pam.

Educate yourselves. This is **fan fiction** and we often make the characters OCish to adapt to our writing styles and how the story flows. One could say that the writers of True Blood have made almost all of the original Southern Vampire Mysteries characters **extremely** OCish, but we still have to live with it.

Sorry for the essay of an author's note! If you are still enjoying this story, please read on. If you aren't, and you are the anonymous reviewer and you still have a problem with my fic – you know where the PM Button is. Thanks all!

* * *

oOo

Jason was worried. No, fuck that, he was _really_ worried.

He and Violet had long since moved back into his parent's house, after they had spent a fair amount of time with Sookie, shortly after Alcide died. He was currently pacing around the living room, chewing on his middle finger, while Violet slept for the rest of the day in their light-tight bedroom.

It had been a week since Sookie had given birth to her freaky babies. Eric had called him the moment that she had given birth, and he had left the hospital with the infants, and he had gone straight over to pick her up. She was living back at home, but she still wasn't normal.

She varied in moods. Some days she would come to him, screaming and crying, begging for Jason to help her find Eric and reclaim her babies back. Other days she seemed like the old Sookie, the one that had been around before the vampires came out of the coffin and all the supernatural shit had kicked off. Just the other day, she had called him round for dinner and she'd made a pasta bake, cleaned up the entire house from top to bottom, and told Jason that she was heading on down to Bellefleurs Diner to inquire with Arlene if she could have a job there. But then, there were _those _moods.

Sookie would completely vanish into herself. Jason had called on her several times in the week to make sure she was okay, and he would have to let himself in. He found her in bed most of the time, sat upright in her nightie against the headboard. She was looking forward, but never at him. Her eyes would be strangely glassed over, and no matter how much he shouted at her to get her attention, he couldn't bring her back to earth. Sometimes she spoke while she was in that dreamlike state, never in clear sentences. It was always just one word…or a name.

"Icarus….Icarus…"

It was then that Jason was most scared of her. He was going to visit her twice a day every day, once on a morning before his shift as Deputy Sheriff started, and once at night, with Violet. He was always terrified of what state he was going to find her in.

She was still seeing the children, even though she wasn't being granted custody of them. Jason and Violet had driven Sookie over to Fangtasia in Shreveport twice this week to see them, and both times had been a completely different scenario.

The first time was two nights after the birth. The twins were, naturally only two days old, but they had grown to the size of two small toddlers. They looked more like they were two years old. Jason had dimly thought they were two different babies, and had asked Eric where Sookie's infants were. Sookie however, didn't seem surprised, and had played with the twins calmly, sitting alone on the podium at the other end of the bar with them, while Jason, Violet, Eric and Pam had sat at the opposite end in a booth, leaving her to it.

Jason had thought she was fantastic with them. After Sookie had kissed them both on their heads and asked Eric for a private word, he was convinced that Eric was going to suggest that Sookie take the twins to her home. It might not have been the best idea just yet while she was so unstable, but just the idea that she may eventually be able to gain custody of the children was guaranteed to make her feel a lot better, and hopefully would minimise the amount of disordered episodes she was experiencing.

But when she came out of the back room and told Jason that she was going to wait in the car, Eric told him that she had just wanted the power to name her babies. She had named them Penelope and Persephone, and Eric had accepted and allowed her choices.

They had gone for a second visit last night, however, and it had been disastrous. Jason shuddered just remembering the event. The twins had shot up with another spurt of growth, resembling five year olds, and they had long, thick hair sprouting from their heads. Penelope had hair that was as golden and bright as the sun, and her eyes were huge and bright blue. She looked the spitting image of Sookie when she had been a five year old. Persephone, however, seemed like her sister's polar opposite. Her hair wasn't sleek and straight like Penelope's; it was curly and as black as the night.

"_Sookie, are you okay with them?" Jason called over to Sookie. She was beginning to retain the strange, glassy eyed state again. Penelope had toddled towards her uncle Jason and was clinging onto his leg, but Persephone was still sat with her mother, cross-legged opposite her and looking up into her eyes. "Sookie?"_

_Sookie was beginning to stand up from her kneeling position, clinging on to the pole that was on the podium for support. Her eyes were still fogged over, and Jason could tell that while she was here, in the room, she wasn't really there in her mind. "Sis?" Jason stood up, ready to go over to her, but Persephone got there first. She reached out and grabbed hold of Sookie's trouser leg, and tugged it, hard. _

"_Mummy!"_

_Those kids learnt fast. Only six days old and they were speaking. Sookie had turned round, retching as she came back down to earth. Her gaze found her dark-haired daughter and she started screaming, a horrible, high pitched wail that shot through Jason like a thousand bullets. He had only heard her scream like that once, when Alcide had died. She was glaring at her daughter and started backing away, her back hitting tables as she went. Persephone continued to toddle after her mother, her lip shaking and her eyes welling up with tears. _

"_Go away, Icarus!" Sookie screamed again. She had turned away from Persephone when she reached the bar, and suddenly, started thrashing her head on the countertop, as if she were trying to smash her skull in. _

_Eric moved at lightning speed, and grabbed her, pulling her back from the bar. She continued to thrash in his grasp to no avail. Persephone had started to full-blow wail, and Penelope, upon seeing her sister, had started to cry to. _

"_Fuckin' kids!" Pam had yelled. "Eric, sort it out!"_

"_Pam, can you deal with this yourself for once! As you can see I'm busy!" Eric hissed back, trying to raise his voice over Sookie's screams. Pam rolled her eyes, making a comment under her breath about how much she hated children, and whizzed over to the twins, picking each one up in either arm. She crossed past Jason and Violet as she went to the back room, presumably to put them in their beds, or a coffin, or whatever it was they slept in. Violet's fangs had retracted automatically as they passed her. _

"_Control yourself, Vi," Jason had muttered as Violet clenched her fists in his lap. _

"_Those fae babies smell unreal!" She said after the door had shut behind Pam and Eric. "I have never been blessed with the luxury of tasting faerie blood. How do they stay in control, constantly around those delicious…?" Violet's voice trailed off. Eric, who had finally managed to calm Sookie down by means of restraining her, replied for her. _

"_I am over a thousand years old, Violet," Eric was saying. "Though you're right, those infants do smell delectable; I have a very strong sense of control. And Pamela, though younger than me by means, has developed the control by knowing I will send her far away from me if she lays a fang on them."_

"_I think I'm ready for a nap," Sookie was saying suddenly. She smiled at Jason. "Are you ready to hit the road, Jas'?" Eric released her quietly, and she headed towards the door. "See you next week, Eric. Say goodbye to Penelope and Persephone for me." She left the bar, and Jason heard her footsteps heading towards his car. When he was sure she was shut safely in the car, he collapsed on the table, letting his head loll on the cold, hard surface. _

"_I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do with her," he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. "Where is Grandpa Niall? I need him to tell me what to do…why did she come back from the faerie world? She's clearly still not well…oh, fucking hell…" _

_Violet was pursing her lips, though she had the sense not to say anything. She didn't approve when Jason showed that he actually had feelings, but she was growing to love him nevertheless and therefore held in her impulses to make a mockery of him. Eric came over and sat by them, and after a few moments, Pam joined them. _

"_You need to get her some proper help, I think," Eric said bluntly. _

"_What, you mean like, a psychiatrist or something?" Jason replied. Eric nodded gravely. _

"_She needs proper medical help, something that no amount of vampire blood is going to cure." He stood up, and gestured them towards the door, indicating that it _was_ time for them to leave. "Her disease is in her brain."_

And that was how Jason came to be stood here, nervously awaiting the arrival of a psychiatrist he had paid from out of town to come and pay a visit on his sister. It had cost him nearly a whole weeks wage just to fund this guy and to get him to come so early, so Jason was hoping he would be worth it.

But his worries were coming from the fact that he wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision or not, by calling a psychiatrist to come to Sookie. Jason had gone over to see her this morning, and was sure it was the wrong choice, after seeing her up and about, in one of her favourite sundresses. He had sat with her for a while, and she spent the whole morning cleaning up; she even scrubbed the huge living room drapes, a task he knew she disliked. She had brought two garden chairs and the portable radio out, whisked up some Pimms in a jug, and they sat under the sun for several hours, just talking about their Grandmother, and their life as children.

It was complete bliss, to be acting and feeling totally normal.

But when Jason had gone back home and considered ringing up to cancel the psychiatrist's visit, he remembered just why she needed the visit in the first place. Sookie had been wearing a neat little bandage over the bruised cut on her forehead from banging it on the top of the bar, but it still didn't hide the fact she had actually done it. And if she didn't get proper help soon, she was guaranteed to do something again, maybe something worse.

Just as Jason sat himself down in an armchair, sweating nervously with the anxiety of the psychiatrist's oncoming visit, the doorbell rang loudly.

* * *

oOo

Over in Fangtasia, Pam and Eric were having some disagreements.

"They should be kept with the nanny, Pam, through the day. Then they can sleep at night."

"So what is the fuckin' point of us having those damn things here then?" Pam yelled back. The two vampires had been woken up early due to the noises of the two faerie children screaming and playing in the bar. It had been Eric's idea to hire a daytime nanny to look after them through the day and then put them to bed at night, but so far it was working drastically. "This is the second night I've woken up to them screaming like banshees up there," Pam hissed as she climbed out of her decorative pink coffin, her ears streaming slightly with blood. She made her way up the stairs after her maker and into the bar, where the nanny was sitting in a booth alone. There was a bottle of scotch in her hand, and she was sleeping against the headboard of the booth, snoring a little. The twins had grown another several inches and their hair was longer, and they were chasing each other around the poles, occasionally letting jets of bright, golden lights from their hands and laughing.

"What the fuck…?" Eric muttered, staring from the nanny to the kids. "Wake her up."

Pam dashed over to the nanny and started shaking her roughly. "Celina, wake up, you silly cow!" She yelled loudly, holding the tan-skinned nanny up by the scruff of her t-shirt. Celina woke up suddenly, and started screaming when she realised Pam was shaking her. The female vampire let her down and stood back, with her arms folded across her chest. "Explain yourself."

Celina was slurring her words phenomenally. Slowly, in her paced out, Polish accent, she began to speak. "I…I don't know…those…children…'zey…" she sat back in the seat, putting a cold palm to forehead.

"Can I get rid of her, Eric?" Pam asked her maker, smiling sickeningly.

"Go for it," Eric replied as Pam's fangs sprung out. Before she could lunge forward for the neck of the nanny, however, Eric spoke again. "Cleanly – I don't want any blood on our hands in front of those children. Glamour her and send her on her way," he paused as Pam pulled a particularly disgusted look at him, and retracted her fangs. "There's TruBlood in the fridge." He smiled at his progeny as she set to work Glamouring all the memories of the faerie children out of the nanny.

As she did that, Eric harbored the task of putting the two infants in their beds. Well, they did no longer resemble five year olds, as they had the day before. They were nearing up to about seven, now. There was a single, double bed in the room above Fangtasia, where he was permitting them to sleep. Luckily, they went to bed immediately without question, allowing Eric to go straight back downstairs to Pam, who was waiting patiently in their favourite booth, with a TruBlood already warmed up for him.

"We have an hour before we open for the night," Pam said in her heavy Southern accent. "We gotta talk about those brats."

Eric sat down and popped the cap off his TruBlood, and started to gulp it down hungrily. "If this is about us sending them to live with Sookie, I told you-"

"-What is it about you and those faerie kids, Eric?" Pam demanded suddenly, cutting him off. "Why are you acting so fuckin'…_paternal_. I've seen you rip the head off an eight year old and drink straight from its carotid artery!"

"Pam!" Eric snapped at her, and she lowered her voice instantly.

"Well, I just don't understand!" She took a demure sip of her TruBlood and glared at him questioningly.

"I don't know yet Pam. Maybe it has something to do with me nearly dying the year before. Maybe I've had an epiphany of some sort. All I know is that there's something unusual about those girls, and I want to keep whatever that strangeness is."

"Well, this is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Eric looked up at her, silently urging her to continue.

"I can see how much you want those twins in your life, Eric. I can see it in your eyes when you're playing with them, holding them, putting them to bed and all that. At first I thought it was because you're drawn to their blood, like we all are, but it's different. You look like you did…when…"

"Like I did when…?"

Pam put her now empty bottle of blood back on the table and looked directly into his piercing, ocean blue eyes. "You look like you did when you met Sylvie. And like when you first met me. And like when you lost your memory, and you were with Sookie. Like that. You look…happy."

Eric looked away, at the spot where the girls had been playing before he had put them to bed. "Where are you going with this, Pam?"

"I think we should let them grow. They are growing at an unbelievable speed, as Fae do. When they at their full grown size, looking like they are at adulthood – we make them vampire."

Eric focused his attention on her suddenly, his teeth grinding automatically, but he didn't retaliate. He allowed Pam to continue.

"Think of the possibilities. Those girls would be half fae, half vampire, like the faerie vampire Warlow was. They could live in the sun and also have a life in the night. They could spend their days with their birth mother, in full strength because they have _our _strength, and their nights with us," Pam paused, looking at her fingernails. "I vowed to myself that I would never make a vampire, after Tara. While I hate those two stupid little faerie brats, I wouldn't say no to such creatures as my progenies."

Eric leant back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, contemplating Pam's words with a serious look on his face.

* * *

oOo

It was around eight o clock now, and Jason was taking the psychiatrist over to Sookie's house. His name was Dr Andrei, and there had been a reason he wanted to visit when the sun was going down. Dr Andrei was a supernatural being of some sort, Jason had been around enough of them to tell, but he couldn't guess what he must be. He had a Romanian accent and spoke thickly. As he was another supernatural creature, Jason felt no problems with telling Dr Andrei everything about what had happened from start to finish. He sat in the passenger seat of his truck, and made rapid notes, his hand moving especially fast across the page when Jason began to describe Sookie's unusual symptoms and behaviours.

They knocked on the door, and Sookie answered almost immediately, smiling radiantly at Jason. She expressed a frown when she spotted the doctor, in his long white coat, behind Jason. "Jason? You brought a faerie doctor?" She stepped back and Jason walked in. It made sense that Sookie had picked up on the doctor being a supernatural, more so if he was a faerie.

"Come in," Jason said quickly. The doctor sped in quickly, the door slamming shut behind him. Sookie stepped back quickly, tightening the straps of her pink dressing gown.

"Jason!" She hissed at his intrusiveness, and opened her mouth with the intent to tell Dr Andrei to leave. Before she could say anything, the doctor whizzed over to where Sookie was stood, took her face in his hand and stared down into her eyes. She immediately seemed to melt at his touch, gazing back up into his eyes.

"Miss Stackhouse. I am here to help you. I need you to relax yourself completely, and go take a seat in that lovely armchair in your living room. I'm going to come over to you and we are going to have a little chat about your mental health and stability. I want to help you, Miss Stackhouse. Is that okay?"

"That's…okay…" Sookie replied dreamily. Dr Andrei released her, and she instantly wandered off to the living room, where the sound of her sitting heavily in the plush armchair came.

Jason looked at the doctor questioningly. "How did you do that? Sookie has never been able to be glamoured. And you're not even a vampire!"

"The Fae do not call that skill glamouring, but if you insist on calling it that…we are able to do that as the most magical creatures often are. It's quite simple, really. Anyway, Mr Stackhouse, you told me in the car on the way here that Sookie had used up her light at some point, which is why she can no longer read minds. The part of her that was Fae, including resistance to Glamouring, has diminished," Dr Andrei said formally, and then strutted towards the living room. He sat opposite Sookie, and indicated for Jason to sit down too, which he did so. "Stackhouses," he started. "Sookie," he turned to Sookie in particular. "It has come to my attention that you are in need of some severe mental assistance."

Sookie laughed haughtily, and crossed her legs. "Doctor, I don't know why you're here, but I assure you there's nothing wrong with me! Is there, Jason?" She looked at her brother, hopefully. Jason turned away instead. "Is this about the memory loss thing? I don't know what that's about, but it's not affecting me anymore, not really. Honest."

"Sookie, you are suffering from something from post-traumatic stress. I don't think you aware fully what has happened to you, because your brain is separating it from your conscience."

Jason looked at Sookie, waiting for her reaction. He'd already heard what Dr Andrei was theorising as her diagnosis in the car, but Sookie was not likely to take it easily. "I _assure_ you Dr," she replied through gritted teeth. "There is no trauma."

"You don't remember being in the Fae realm, correct?"

Sookie nodded curtly.

"It is my belief that something has happened to you in that world, something traumatic, that has maybe induced you to completely pushing the event from your memory. But you are still having blank spots in your mind, correct?"

Sookie nodded again.

"I believe that this is because you are having periods of what we call dissociation. Jason has described seeing you in a dissociative state very accurately. You have been unable to speak to, because your mind is clouded over. You're unresponsive at times. Then, there are other occasions where I am under the impression you are having what we describe as flashbacks, where you're still in an unresponsive state but it's probably because you are, in your mind, somewhere else. Perhaps revisiting an old memory, or something a little more like a psychotic break, for example you may be creating your own world to avoid the one that you're in." He reached up and took the black-rimmed spectacles he had been wearing from his face, placing them in his pocket, and gave her a reassuring smile.

Sookie stood up suddenly. "I am not psychotic!" Her voice rose. "I don't know who you think you are, _doctor_, but you can't walk here into my house and start-" her voice broke off suddenly, leaving her standing there staring at Dr Andrei, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes scanned his features, and fear began to spread over her face like she had just swallowed something particularly nasty, and she slammed a palm against the doctors chest. By the look of sudden shock on her face, it was clear she had been expecting to be able to use light as a weapon against him. She backed up, whimpering, and fell backwards over the coffee table, landing on her back in front of the television.

"Sookie!" Jason stood up, and helped her up. She hissed like a cat at the doctor, and he raised his hands, as if surrendering to her. "Sookie, what's the matter with you?"

"Get away from me!" She screeched, her gaze burning on the doctor. "What are you doing here? Leave me alone!"

"Sookie?" Jason muttered, into her ear. "Sookie, it's just the doctor. These are the psychotic breaks he was telling you about, do you remember?" Sookie shoved Jason off her, and rushed towards the doctor hurriedly, screaming manically as she did so. She jumped up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as though trying to strangle him.

Strangely, the doctor was acting marvelously calm during this event. Jason supposed he had seen a lot of crazy things in his life, probably a lot worse than this. "Can you help me here, Mr Stackhouse?" He asked politely. Jason went over and helped pull his sister from the doctor, and when she had released him, he held on to her tightly, despite her arms and legs flailing in protest. Dr Andrei turned his back on the two of them and opened the black briefcase he had been carrying with him, and produced from it a rather large syringe full of a pale liquid. He advanced on Sookie with it. "I'm going to need your consent for this, Jason, as you are her next of kin."

"What is it?" Jason asked immediately.

"It's just something to calm her down; a very strong sedative and a muscle relaxant. She should calm down almost instantly, and drift off into a dreamless sleep. Do I have your consent to administer this?"

Jason swallowed nervously, looking from the ominous looking needle to his sister, who was kicking and screaming in his arms. He knew she wasn't well. She really needed help. Still looking at Sookie, he nodded. Dr Andrei came closer, pulled up her sleeve and extended her arm, surprisingly strong. Jason helped hold her still, and she screamed louder than ever as the doctor sunk the needle into the flesh of her inner arm, straight into her vein, and pushed the pump of the syringe, pouring the medicine into her.

She struggled for a few mere moments after that, staring up at Dr Andrei with wide, unblinking eyes. Slowly, she calmed down, and her eyelids and limbs seemed to droop considerably. With one last look at Dr Andrei before she fell into the dreamless sleep he had promised, she said one word.

"Ic…Icarus…"

And then she fell asleep in Jason's arms.

* * *

oOo

"I hope you realise that this is the best thing for your sister, Jason," Dr Andrei said as he helped Jason pull the sleeping Sookie into the car. Dawn was rising slowly. "She needs to be somewhere we she can get continuous, around-the-clock help."

"I know. I just never thought…" Jason shook his head as he pulled into third gear, and started reversing out of Sookie's driveway.

"You never thought someone in your family would be institutionalized. I know, Jason. No one ever does. But you must know, psychiatric hospitals are not what they used to be. My father worked in state hospitals, and they were _horrendous_, but now they're like luxury spas. She will be just fine."

Jason nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. Sookie needed to be kept somewhere where someone could look after her. The good doctor was offering her an instant place at a private psychiatric hospital, so long as her insurance could afford it. And if it couldn't, he was more than willing to help pay for her to get her sanity back. All he wanted now, was his sister back, the way she used to be.

Good and normal.

* * *

**A.N: **Phew, long chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Tell me what you thought! Go! The review box is right below! Thank you! xxxx


	3. Loss of Control

**A.N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter, reviewers. I hope you're all enjoying it.

* * *

oOo

It had been a week since Sookie had been taken away to a psychiatric hospital by the faerie Dr. Andre, but Pam and Eric were none the wiser, as of yet. Jason had simply told them over the phone that Sookie had been sent somewhere to get professional help, and that he would try and come up to Shreveport to be an uncle to the twins as often as he could. So far, he hadn't visited yet.

Eric had given up on trying to keep the girls normalized, and was going with Pam's idea of keeping them awake through the night, and asleep through the day, with them. Though, they were often prone to waking up early. On the first Saturday night after Sookie's admission, Pam woke up, hearing hushed voices above her. She immediately felt suspicious, and checked her mobile phone inside her coffin. It was 6:45. Fangtasia was light tight, so it would be safe to wake up a little earlier, so she lifted the lid of her coffin, and stepped out. After a glance over at Eric's coffin, she decided not to wake him up just yet. He still often overslept, even though it was long after he was cured of Hep V.

Pam stretched, and adjusted her pink vest top, and then started up the stairs. She could hear the two women's voices speaking rapidly as she entered the bar room of Fangtasia, and she immediately noticed that the office door was open. When Pam had gone to sleep for the day, Penelope and Persephone had been aged at around twelve. But the voices sounded more mature, now. She whizzed over to the office, and kicked the door open sharply. There were two swift screams, and the twin girls backed up against the wall. Pam raised an eyebrow. "Well, girls. Looks like you're _women_, now," she smiled toothily.

They had grown to the age of about eighteen. Penelope looked essentially the same as Sookie, but of course, younger. Her hair was the same shade, and it tumbled down to her shoulders in thick, blonde waves. Her wide sea-blue eyes were watering with fear, and her skin was the same light tan colour as Sookie's, as though she'd been bathing in the sunlight all day – even though Pam knew perfectly well neither of them had spent enough time in the sunshine to have earned a tan. She was quite short and curvy, with an ample bosom and wide hips. Persephone, however, looked even more different to her sister than she had done when they hadn't been adult-sized – her shiny black hair was longer than her sisters, but not as sleek. It was wiry curly and fanned out around her head, and down her back. She stared up at Pam with narrowed, untrustworthy brown eyes, her thin lips pursed. They both appeared to be naked – they were wearing the clothes they had been in when they were smaller. The shorts and tank tops they had been wearing were ripped at their hips and chests. Persephone was taller than her sister, and pencil-thin, with pale white skin that looked too thin, like it was stretched over bones – Pam could see the blood pumping at her neck, through strange, golden-tinged veins…

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked, noticing that Eric's usually neat desk was strewn with paperwork, all of the desk drawers and filing cabinets flown open. "Have you been –looking for something?" She stood firmly in the doorway, blocking their exit. "And why do you look so nervous?" Penelope whimpered, and bit her lip, drawing blood. Pam smelt the blood almost as soon as it drew to her skin, and she inhaled, deeply, and then spoke in long, almost drunken tones. "Tell me…what you're doing…or Eric is going to be _very _disappointed when he comes up and sees this…mess."

Persephone gritted her teeth, and stepped forward. "We know you're vampires, and we know we're different than you, and also different from Uncle Jason. We've seen the way you look at us, Pam – we know you'd try to – to eat us if you got the chance!"

Pam raised her eyebrow once again, trying to keep her gaze on the darker haired twin, though she could feel her distraction mounting. Penelope was sucking on her bleeding lip.

"We want to leave!" Persephone continued. "We want to go to our mother. We haven't seen her since we were five – well you know what I mean! Since last week when we were smaller…"

"Your crazy mother has been taken somewhere for 'help', probably the loony bin, who the hell knows? So you _can't _go live with dear Sookie, and Eric has assumed custody of you," Pam replied smoothly.

"Well, technically we're adults now," Persephone responded smartly, placing her hands on her hips, uncaring that she had just revealed most of her half-naked body to Pam.

Pam discovered that along with the smell of Penelope's blood that was filling her nostrils and intoxicating her, she was building a strong lust for these two young, attractive, and partially exposed women. Though Pam was utterly devoted to her maker, she doubted that he would mind too much if she engaged in a short, sexual encounter with these two faeries…she would just have to try hard not to get carried away and bite them by accident. But, as she stalked closer to them - like a tiger circling its prey - she found herself staring at the throbbing vein in Persephone's neck.

Persephone backed up more against the wall, and suddenly Pam grabbed both of her arms, her fangs protruding. Persephone flinched as she was trapped against the wall, and Penelope let out a gut wrenching scream.

"Penelope, run away!" Persephone yelled to her sister as Pam leaned forward and took a deep inhale of the half-fae, and ran her tongue along her skin. She shuddered suddenly, grazing her teeth on Persephone's skin. "Get off me, Pam! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Persephone…!" whimpered Penelope. She was hovering by the doorway. Suddenly, it seemed as though Pam could no longer take the pressure, and there was a horrible squelching sound, and Persephone screamed out loud, a horrible sound of agony. Pam had sunk her teeth into the flesh of her neck, and was sucking the blood from the wound rigorously.

"Penelope, run _now_!" she screeched in a high pitched wail. Penelope took no chances, and rushed from the office. Pam was too caught up in the moment to notice that the other twin had fled from Fangtasia, and slowly, she began to drain Persephone imminently.

Gradually, Persephone's short life began to go dark. She was weakening, and even though she desperately wanted to, she couldn't summon the strength to make any Light to blast Pam away from her. She was only glad that her beautiful sister, who she'd only known for a little while, was free – and she hoped that her mother wouldn't be too upset when she discovered that her daughter had been killed and drained by the person who was supposed to be caring for her.

Persephone closed her eyes, and allowed herself to succumb to the darkness, feeling tears running down her face, before everything seemed to go numb.

"Pam, what the fuck are you doing?" a male voice growled from the doorway. Pam jumped back, released Persephone, who collapsed to the ground, bleeding at the neck. Pam stepped away, her hand over her bloody mouth, and staring at the crumpled girl on the floor.

"Oh…oh no…"

Eric rushed forward and grabbed Pam by the neck, and threw her to the other side of the office, where she hit the wall with a thud, then slid down to the ground. He then strode over to Persephone, and lifted her limp body from the ground. "She's only been an adult for a few hours at most…Pam, how could you!"

"I lost control!" there were bloody tears streaming down Pam's face. She stood up and walked towards her maker. "The blonde one started bleeding and…and…I'm sorry, Eric!" she cried bitterly, and tried to look at Persephone's face. "Is she…is she…"

Eric lifted Persephone higher, so her face was near his ear. "She's almost dead. I think there's a spark left in there though." He looked at Pam directly, his face motionless. "You're going to have to turn her, right now."

Pam opened her mouth, as if to argue, but she closed it quickly, and nodded. "I understand, Eric."

He laid her out on the office table, and Pam bit into her wrist and held it out to the slack mouth of Persephone. She was unresponsive at first, but soon it appeared that the blood was pouring down Persephone's throat. When Pam looked up to see where her maker was, he wasn't in the office. She was sure, after ten minutes, that Persephone had enough of her blood in her veins, so she picked up the girl in bridal style, and carried her out of the back door. Eric was stood aside a hole that he had recently just dug. He didn't need to give Pam any worded instructions.

She carefully laid the girl in the hole, and climbed in after her. She wasn't ready for this – of course, they had discussed turning the two girls into vampires, but Pam hadn't been expecting to happen so soon. Before these two twins had come along, Pam had never thought about becoming a maker ever again. The death of Tara had wrenched something from inside her. "Eric, I don't think I can do this."

"You have no choice," Eric replied sharply. "I seem to remember it being your idea."

"Yes, but not _yet_. I'm not ready," she whined as she lay on her side beside Persephone, putting an arm over her waist. "I'm a rubbish maker, Eric. Tara was still practically a baby vampire when she died – I couldn't even look after her for more than a few years." Eric didn't reply, instead choosing to start shoveling earth over Pam and Persephone, filling the grave. "She'll die. I won't be able to protect her, not like you protected me all these years."

"You made your choice when you decided to drain her, Pam," Eric replied quietly. "I have no sympathy for you. While I was angry previously, I think that this has come at a perfect time – though, it's highly inconvenient. I wanted to make sure we had discussed this matter with Sookie well in advance before we turned her daughters, but I suppose we have no choice, now. But we will soon see what will become of your progeny, Pam."

Soon, he had filled the hole entirely. As he flattened the earth on top of the grave, he looked up at the night sky. "Another day walking vampire… another Warlow…" and he turned away from Pam's grave, and headed back inside Fangtasia. He needed to make some plans on recovering the second twin.

oOo

Penelope was gasping for breath, and had a horrible stitch in her side. She was running along a main road – running for her life. It was freezing cold in the night, but she couldn't stop now. She had passed several signs for Bon Temps, and knew that's where her mother lived. She had to find her, and get help for Persephone. If there was any time left for her sister at all…

Suddenly, a truck screeched to a halt beside her. Penelope screamed in shock, and stopped, trying to pull her small, ripped clothes around her more protectively. A man jumped out of the truck – a man she recognized, wearing a police uniform, with messy blonde hair. His girlfriend jumped out of the other side. It was Jason and Violet.

"Un-"

"Hold it right there!" Violet hissed, whizzing over to Penelope and slamming her up against the side of the truck. Penelope whimpered and started crying instantly – she had already been traumatized by a vampire so far tonight. "Who are you? Keep yourself away from Jason – he is mine!"

"V-Violet…" Penelope knew Violet from when they had come to visit her and Persephone the week before (granted, they were younger). "It's me!"

"Who are you, girl?" Jason asked, coming closer. "Violet, let her down, she's terrified!"

Violet carefully released Penelope, but kept her eyes glued on her firmly.

"Uncle Jason, it's me – Penelope."

Jason's eyes widened, as he looked her up and down. Violet looked confused, but then she reached across and took a deep whiff of Penelope. She retreated, shuddering, and looking like she was drugged. "She's right. That's definitely the fabled fae blood I can smell…" Violet's fangs had automatically retracted, and she put her hand to her mouth and rushed back over to the truck, shutting herself inside in order to maintain control. Jason stepped closer to her, his eyes scanning her face.

"Penelope?"

"Yes, it's me. I know I look a little different…" her voice tailed off.

"I knew you were growing fast, but not this fast!" He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again – as if he was trying to decide whether he was dreaming or not. "I'm not going to ask you why…"

"Good, because I have no idea why we've grown this quickly. So it's pointless asking me Uncle Jason, I don't know."

Jason held his hands up. "Okay, okay. What's happened to you? Why are you running?" He paused. "Who are you running from?"

Penelope looked behind her, as if she were expecting Pam to come swooping down the road at that moment. "Can I come home with you and Violet, Uncle Jason? I can explain it to you then. Maybe you can take me to Mother's, after that?" She looked up at her uncle with hopeful eyes, and he looked away nervously.

"I don't know if that would be appropriate just yet, Penny," he rubbed the back of his head. "But I'll take you back with me, okay? Hold on." He reached into the back of the truck, and pulled out an old blanket, which he wrapped around her shoulders to protect her modesty, and then he opened his door of the truck and let her slide in first, next to Violet. "There's been some kind of a problem, from what I gather, Vi," Jason was saying. "Penelope's gonna have to come home with us."

Violet didn't look impressed. She turned as far around as she could. "It can't be for long, Jason. I hope you understand, Penelope. You just smell too good." As the car set off, she wound open the window and stuck her head out, probably so that the fresh air would reach her nostrils and distract her from Penelope's blood.

"So, are you gonna explain what happened?" Jason asked Penelope, keeping his eyes on the road. "What are you doing out of Fangtasia? Where are Eric and Pam? No, where's your sister?"

Penelope sighed, and started to explain everything that had happened. Her voice wavered when she got to the part about Pam draining Persephone, and she broke down into tears.

"That bitch," Jason hissed, and Penelope saw that there were tears in his eyes. "She just killed her? Just like that?" he punched the steering wheel aggressively, and Penelope jumped, and then nodded. "Well, don't worry, Penelope. We're not going to send you back there. I trusted Eric with you both – we all were sure this was the right thing to do, but they've just…how could they…"

There was silence for the rest of the journey. When they pulled up in Jason's drive, he helped her out of the car. Violet sped straight inside, and when Jason and Penelope caught up with her, they discovered she had locked herself inside her Cubby, the door shut tightly. Penelope looked up at Jason questioningly.

"Don't worry about her, Penny. She just doesn't want to hurt you."

"Why am I different from everyone else, Uncle Jason? Why do the vampires want to kill Persephone and me so much?" Her voice tailed off, and then she corrected herself. "I mean, why did they kill Persephone…what is it about us?"

Jason sighed, and looked away. This was something that Sookie, or Niall should be explaining to her. Jason had always been a little bit dim, and he never fully understood any of it. "I think you need to get some sleep, Penny. You've been having a weird sleeping pattern since you were born to stay in sync with the vamps, but if you're gonna live with us you'll want a normal sleep. I'll try and answer all of your questions in the morning. Come on, I'll show you to the spare room where you can sleep."

He led Penelope upstairs to the attic room. It was fairly well kept, and there was a nice big skylight window, looking right out to the stars. The bed was large and looked comfortable, and Penelope felt herself yawning just looking at it. "I'll get you something to wear, and you can get yourself some rest." Jason disappeared from the attic, but returned a moment later with some jogging pants and a grey t-shirt. He said goodnight, and then began to walk back down the stairs.

"Uncle Jason!" Penelope called suddenly. There were tears in her eyes as she was holding his clothes in her hands. He looked up at her, waiting. "Thank you…thanks for helping me."

Jason smiled, and looked like he was going to laugh. "Of course I'd help you, silly. You're my niece after all. Now get changed and go to bed! He gave her a little wave, and shut the door behind him. After she had quickly dressed, feeling much more comfortable in clothes at actually fit her, she rushed down the attic stairs to the door, and noticed there was a latch on it. Even though a pathetic little lock like this would be no hindrance to a vampire, locking it made her feel much safer, and she managed to drift off to sleep pretty quickly.

oOo

Jason and Violet were talking animatedly in the Cubby, long after Penelope had gone to sleep. Jason didn't know what to do at all – he couldn't believe Eric would let Pam destroy Persephone. They were only two weeks old – they had their whole lives ahead of them. How was he supposed to deal with this information? How was he supposed to tell Sookie that one of her daughters was dead? She was already so unstable as it was…more death was only going to destroy her more. How was he supposed to look after Penelope, when he already had a vampire in this household? He knew that Penelope's blood was like an aphrodisiac to vampires, Violet had explained it to him on a number of times. It would only be a matter of time before she lost control around Penelope's intoxicating blood.

She would have to go somewhere else – but where? Sookie wasn't around; she was with the faerie doctor at a psychiatric hospital he didn't even know the whereabouts of. He didn't have a clue where Niall was, he hadn't made an appearance since long before he had taken Sookie to the fae realm to recover from her PTS. He didn't know how he could make contact with him, either. He felt so alone in this sudden situation, and felt a surge of irritation that he was left with these decisions to make, when he was so incapable of being so _adult _in situations like this.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Violet's fangs sprung forward defensively, and she shot up from the Cubby first, Jason following her. She stepped back, allowing him to look through the spyhole at their visitor.

It was Eric, standing on his porch, looking as serious as he ever did. Jason felt anger pooling in his stomach once again. He flung the door open and glared at the Viking vampire dangerously, pulling his gun out of his pocket and pointing it directly at Eric's chest. Luckily, it was readily stocked with wooden bullets. "You have some nerve showing up here, Northman," he glowered. Violet was suddenly at his side, hissing like a cat at Eric, her fangs glimmering dangerously. Eric raised his hands slowly.

"I want to explain. It's not what you think."

"Not what I think!" yelled Jason, thrusting the gun forward threateningly. "Your little son of a bitch _progeny _or whatever it is you-"

"—Do not insult Pam in front of me, Jason, it could be the last thing you ever do," Eric said calmly. "You need to hear what I have to say, it's important. Pam didn't do what she did on purpose, it was entirely an accident."

"She killed my niece – Sookie's daughter – by accident! Well, that makes it all okay then! Let's put up the tree and celebrate Christmas," he replied sarcastically.

"Jason, don't look into his eyes, he will glamour you into inviting him in," Violet hissed into her boyfriend's ear. Jason immediately focused his eyes on another spot of Eric's face.

"Listen to me. Invite me in, and I can explain everything to you."

"So you can kill the other one? Not a chance in hell, buddy…"

"Jason! Listen to me!" Eric sounded impatient.

"Speak, and hurry up!"

Eric kept his hands in the air as he began to explain the situation. He explained how the girls' fae blood was too intoxicating, and he had thought he could trust Pam to keep in control, but she had unfortunately managed to lose her sense of self when she was trying to find out what the two had been doing earlier that night. Much to Jason's surprise, Violet agreed with Eric, that Pam had quite possibly accidentally killed the girl, because the blood that ran through their veins really was extraordinary. Jason calmed down when he realised Violet was beginning to see sense of what Eric was saying, and lowered the gun.

"So, why couldn't your Pam come here to make a public apology for killing my niece?" Jason asked. "If it was really such a big accident, I would have thought she'd be over here kissing my sneakers for mercy."

"You know Pam would do no such thing. And she can't be here tonight, because Persephone wasn't dead."

"What!?" Jason and Violet exclaimed at the same time.

"There was something left inside her, but she wasn't alive enough to revive. So Pam is in the process of turning her."

Violet gasped, but Jason looked confused. "Turning her, turning her into what?"

Eric closed his eyes in exasperation. "You really are the dimmest of your kind, Jason. Pam is turning her into a vampire."

"Oh…oh my god…" Jason ran his hands through his hair. "How the hell am I meant to explain that to Sookie! She's going to die of a broken heart at this rate!"

"You have made another day walking vampire?" a sudden voice shouted, from somewhere down by the lake near Jason's house. Eric spun around on his heel, and there was the sound of both him and Violet hissing defensively. "Put your fangs away…"

Bill Compton walked into view; he'd apparently been listening to the whole thing. "Well, Eric, as the reinstated King of Louisiana, I would have thought that creating such a thing should have been brought up with me, first," Bill paused. "I expect you to take me to this new vampire immediately.

oOo

* * *

**A.N****: **Please read and review! PLEASE!


End file.
